Talk:Creddie/@comment-3473808-20121124201409
Just a quick reminder guys-let's not forget iOAR, and its connection to the last episode. No matter what happened (or didn't happen) for Creddie after that episode, it still basically showed us that Freddie had feelings for Carly, again. Or else realized he'd never stopped having those feelings. And he obviously wanted to see if she still did too-that was the purpose of including "is it too late for you to love me?" and the scene between him and Sam where he denies his crush having returned (but not convincingly of course.. xD). Back then we had no indication of why these moments were put in the episode, or what they meant for Creddie and Seddie, but now maybe we finally know what Dan's purpose for includng these hints was, given the events of iGoodbye. No matter whether you're looking at the episode though Seddie goggles or not, it's still obvious to anyone that he still loved her. And that also tells us that he couldn't also still love Sam since not much occurred between them to make it clear there were still feelings on his side-while the Creddie hints were right out there in the open. That's what's important. Creddie was and is now out in the open, and that makes it irrelevant to point out "secret Seddie" moments or twist events to make it seem that Seddie was what Dan was hinting at, if Creddie was being openly hinted at first. Dan shows us what he wants us to see, and in the end, especially since the show is now over and there's no more chance for new events to change what's "canon", you have to take Dan at face value. IMO, the iGoodbye kiss brought us full circle in many ways. They kissed in the same place as in iSYL, where their breakup took place-and I think the kiss really was a confirmation that Creddie had come full circle, and that both Carly and Freddie at last acknowledged their feelings, that might never have really disappeared. I think iOAR was a setup to show that the feelings were still there at least on Freddie's side, so all that was needed was furher confirmation of Carly's '''feelings. And in iGoodbye, I think Carly was, as Sockstar pointed out, realizing how she felt about everyone in her life-and the expression on her face throughout the scene with Freddie is the real confirmation that she still cared about him. Do we need anymore confirmation than that, and the kiss itself? In the end, all we needed to know is that Carly and Freddie's feelings were mutual- and since that is obvious, that means that, for my money, they are canon'''. It's that simple. If it's obvious they both love each other in the end, and they bacially confirm it to each other (with that kiss), then the ship is canon, and they don't need to "get together" to be endgame. Yes, Carly left for Italy, but there's no reason why she couln't come back after she graduated, and since that's outside the show, it doesn't matter anyway. What's important is that Dan showed us that our ship is now canon, and he's now giving us, the fans, the opportunity to "fill in the blanks" for what happened later. Which, now that I think about it, is the best thing he could have done for us :)